


By Any Means Necessary

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Purging, Restricting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Jongin looks in the mirror, and he doesn't like when at he sees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for disordered behaviors and eating disorders.

He looks in the mirror. He sees a small layer of fat resting on top of once defined abs, skin spilling over the top of his boxers. The company won't be happy about this. So Jongin decides to eat as minimally as possible, because today is a practice day and he doesn't need to be passing out an hour or too into rehearsals. 

Practice goes well, every time Jongin feels a little faint, he simply chugs a bottle of water and continues, staring at himself in the mirror, dancing fiercely, hoping that layer of fat will be gone. As time passes, the other members begin to grow tired, their stamina having diminished over the course of the day. The other eight leave as the clock strike ten o'clock, saying they're going out for dinner. Jongin let's them leave. The space is empty now, only himself and the blue cloud curtains in the back. He starts the music, keeping the song Monster on repeat, dancing to a different members part every time he hears it. 

When his legs begin to feel like jelly and his eyelids grow heavy, Jongin decides to stop. His clothes are damp with sweat and his stomach growls loudly, begging for nourishment. Jongin ignores the rumbling, opting instead to assemble a basic bed and to sleep in the practice room for tonight because he neglected to bring his own transportation and it was too late to call a manager to come pick him up. He ventures down to the in house gym, stealing three yoga mats before returning to the practice room. The dancer unfolds two of them to make a mattress and keeps another rolled up to be his pillow, before laying right down in his sweaty sweatpants and hoodie. He falls asleep almost immediately, dreaming of what he'll look like in two weeks, skinnier and more handsome. It is a nice dream, one he hopes to make into a reality.


End file.
